dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Ginyu-eenheid
De Ginyu-eenheid (Engels: Ginyu Force) is een eliteteam dat voorkomt in Dragon Ball Z. Het team is een groep huurlingen van Frieza. Het team bestaat uit 5 wat vreemde lieden die niet allemaal even slim zijn maar allemaal wel enorm sterk zijn en samen een zeer beruchte en gevreesde vechtersgroep zijn. Ze houden ervan om ballet-achtige poses aan te nemen als ze zichzelf introduceren en voordat ze vechten. Hoewel deze er zeer komisch uitzien, nemen ze de poses zeer serieus. Tussen gevechten door vinden ze het leuk om zichzelf te vermaken door allerlei spelletjes te spelen (zoals steen/papier/schaar) en weddenschappen af te sluiten. De Ginyu-eenheid introduceert zichzelf op de volgende manier: :Recoome (terwijl hij poseert): Ik ben Recoome! :Burter (terwijl hij poseert): En ik... Burter! :Jeice (terwijl hij poseert en schreeuwt): Ik Jeice! :Guldo (terwijl hij poseert): Guldo! :Aanvoerder Ginyu (terwijl hij poseert): Aanvoerder Ginyu! :Alle leden tegelijk: En ons tesamen... Ginyu-eenheid! In de groepspose staat Recoome aan de linker-buitenzijde en Burter aan de rechter-buitenzijde. In het midden staat aanvoerder Ginyu, met links van hem Guldo en rechts van hem Jeice. De Ginyu-eenheid is een zeer sterke vechtersgroep. Het probleem is echter dat ze arrogant zijn; ze durven niet om hulp te vragen want ze denken het zelf te kunnen en willen de eer niet met een ander delen. Dit slechte karakter leidt tot het einde van de Ginyu-eenheid. De leden Aanvoerder Ginyu thumb Aanvoerder Ginyu is de leider van de Ginyu-eenheid. Hij heeft een paarse huidskleur en 2 hoorns op zijn hoofd. Ginyu is een goede (doch arrogante) leider, hij weet de Ginyu-eenheid goed onder controle te houden en weet ze goed te trainen. Hij is erg gesteld op het aannemen van poses, wat hij, ondanks dat het er zeer komisch uitziet, zéér serieus neemt. De grootste kracht van Ginyu is zijn vaardigheid om met mensen van lichaam te wisselen: zodra hij een sterkere tegenstander tegenkomt met een waardig lichaam verwondt hij zichzelf en wisselt daarna van lichaam met zijn tegenstander, waarna hij zijn verzwakte lichaam - met de geest en ziel van zijn vijand - met gemak uit de weg kan ruimen. Het is onbekend of het lichaam van hem in de serie ook echt zijn originele lichaam is. Als Jeice terugkomt naar aanvoerder Ginyu en vertelt over de kracht van Goku, gaat aanvoerder Ginyu samen met Jeice naar Goku toe. Aanvoerder Ginyu slaagt er in om Goku wat rake klappen te geven, en beiden lijken erg aan elkaar gewaagd. Op een gegeven moment vuurt Jeice zijn Vuurbrekerbal op Goku af. Goku ontwijkt hem en wordt vervolgens in de houdgreep gehouden door aanvoerder Ginyu. Maar aanvoerder Ginyu laat hem los en wil dat Goku zijn echte kracht laat zien. Dat doet hij ook. Hij blijkt een krachtniveau van 180,000 te hebben. Aanvoerder Ginyu gelooft er niks van, want hij dacht dat Frieza de enige was die sterker was dan hem. Jeice wil Frieza erbij halen, maar aanvoerder Ginyu wil dat niet. Vervolgens wil Goku dat aanvoerder Ginyu en Jeice de planeet Namek verlaten, zodat ze niet hoeven te vechten. Aanvoerder Ginyu wil dat niet om zijn reputatie te behouden. Vervolgens slaat aanvoerder Ginyu zich heel hard in zijn borst zodat hij zichzelf heel erg verwondt. Vervolgens wisselt hij met lichaam van Goku. Jeice en aanvoerder Ginyu (in Goku's lichaam) gaan dan terug naar Frieza's ruimteschip en laten Goku (in Ginyu's lichaam) achter. Als Jeice en Captain Ginyu aankomen bij Frieza's ruimteschip heeft Krillin niks door. Gohan heeft echter het gevoel dat er iets mis is met 'Goku'. En dat blijkt te kloppen. Ze vechten, en als na een tijdje de echte Goku (in Ginyu's lichaam) aankomt, komen ze er achter dat aanvoerder Ginyu met Goku van lichaam heeft gewisseld. Aanvoerder Ginyu probeert nu alle kracht uit Goku's lichaam te halen, maar volgens de scouter van Jeice komt zijn krachtniveau niet hoger dan 23,000. Vervolgens zegt Goku dat Krillin en Gohan aanvoerder Ginyu wel aankunnen. Als aanvoerder Ginyu na een tijdje vechten het niet lukt om Gohan en Krillin te verslaan vraagt hij hulp aan Jeice. Maar dan stapt Vegeta tussen hen in en Jeice gaat met Vegeta vechten. Nadat Vegeta Jeice heeft vermoord gaat hij vechten met aanvoerder Ginyu. Captain Ginyu merkt dan dat Vegeta nóg sterker is en hij probeert met hem van lichaam te verwisselen. Maar dan springt Goku (in Ginyu's lichaam) in de straal en Goku en aanvoerder Ginyu zitten weer in hun eigen lichaam. Vegeta leeft zich dan uit op aanvoerder Ginyu en valt hem als een bezetene aan. Aanvoerder Ginyu probeert dan weer met Vegeta van lichaam te wisselen, maar Goku gooit op het laatste moment een namekiaanse kikker tussen de straal. Hierdoor is aanvoerder Ginyu in het lichaam van een kikker terechtgekomen. Later, tijdens het gevecht met Frieza, gaat aanvoerder Ginyu (als kikker) met Bulma om. Bulma vindt de kikker erg aardig en ze ontwikkelt een apparaatje waardoor kikkers kunnen praten. Maar zodra ze het apparaatje aanzet, verwisselt aanvoerder Ginyu meteen met lichaam van haar. Captain Ginyu, in het lichaam van Bulma, gaat naar Gohan, Krillin en Piccolo toe. Eerst hebben ze nog niet door dat het aanvoerder Ginyu is, maar ze komen er toch snel achter. Aanvoerder Ginyu probeert Krillin te verslaan, maar komt er spoedig achter dat hij niet sterk genoeg is in het lichaam van Bulma. Hij probeert te wisselen met het lichaam van Piccolo, maar Gohan gooit de kikker in de straal en aanvoerder Ginyu is weer de kikker. Later tijdens de Frieza-saga worden alle organismen van Namek naar de Aarde getransporteerd (behalve Goku en Frieza). Hierbij zat hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook aanvoerder Ginyu. Hij keert heel soms terug in latere afleveringen, waarin hij meestal achterna wordt gezeten door een vrouwelijke kikker. Recoome thumb Recoome is een sterk lid van de Ginyu-eenheid. Hij is groot, gespierd en heeft vernietigende aanvallen. Recoome wordt gekenmerkt door oranje haar in een hanekam. Hij is het meest flamboyante lid van de Ginyu -eenheid; hij poseert heel vaak tijdens gevechten (nog vaker dan aanvoerder Ginyu zelf). Nadat Guldo is vermoord gaat Recoome tegen Vegeta vechten. Vegeta laadt zich op en valt Recoome als een bezetene aan. Er ontstaat een grote rookwolk en iedereen denkt dat Recoome verslagen is. Maar zodra de wolk weg is staat Recoome daar, poserend en met geen schrammetje, alleen zijn pantser is door de aanvallen van Vegeta verwoest. Na een tijdje vechten wil Recoome Vegeta vermoorden met zijn Wisser-schot; maar dan valt Krillin Recoome aan en sleept Gohan Vegeta weg, zodat hij niet door het Wisser-schot geraakt wordt. Recoome schopt Krillin neer en gaat vervolgens tegen Gohan vechten. Gohan wordt heel kwaad en valt Recoome als een bezetene aan. Gohan lijkt te winnen, maar Recoome blijft de sterkere. Hij verliest slechts een deel van zijn haar en een paar van zijn tanden. Net op het moment dat hij Krillin en Gohan wil vermoorden, komt Goku aan op de planeet Namek. Goku geneest Vegeta, Krillin en Gohan door hen een senzu-boon te geven en gaat vervolgens tegen Recoome vechten. Burter meet Goku's krachtniveau en zegt dat hij een krachtniveau van 1,000 heeft, wat dus een heel gemakkelijk gevecht voor Recoome zal worden. Recoome probeert Goku aan te vallen, maar Goku is te snel voor hem. Dan besluit Recoome zich op te laden voor zijn ultieme aanval: De Recoome-Boem. Maar als hij aanvalt, raakt Goku hem vol in zijn buik en Recoome valt bewusteloos neer op de grond. Niet veel later wordt hij vermoord door een energiebal van Vegeta. Later keert Recoome samen met de overige Ginyu-eenheidleden terug op het planeetje van King Kai, waar ze het opnemen tegen Yamcha, Tién en Chiaotzu. Recoome vecht met Yamcha. Recoome denkt eerst dat hij sterker is, maar toch blijkt Yamcha de sterkere en Recoome wordt naar de hel gestuurd. Recoome is waarschijnlijk het één na sterkste lid van de Ginyu-eenheid, aangezien hij de meeste schade heeft aangericht aan de Z-Fighters en omdat hij het heel lang uithoudt tegen hen. Dit is echter niet zeker, omdat we Jeice en Burter niet zo vaak zien vechten. Van alle leden van de Ginyu-eenheid komt Recoome het meest in beeld. Hij is ook het lid dat zich altijd als eerste voorstelt in de introductie van de Ginyu-eenheid. Hij keert ook nog een keer terug in Dragon Ball GT, als alle slechteriken uit de hel ontsnappen. Recoome beheerst de volgende gevechtstechnieken: * Recoome-Wisserschot (een vernietigende orale straal afkomstig uit Recoome's mond) * Recoome-Brekermagnum (een straal afkomstig uit Recoome's hand met een grote ontploffing tot gevolg) * Recoome-Schop (een vecht-combo gevolgd door een sterke schop in de maag van de tegenstander) * Recoome-Boem (Recoome's sterkste aanval, veel is niet bekend over deze techniek maar er wordt aangenomen dat er een gigantische ontploffing plaats vind rond Recoome) Guldo thumb Guldo is het kleinste en zwakste lid van de Ginyu-eenheid. Hij heeft een groene huidskleur en vier ogen: twee aan de voorkant en twee aan de zijkant van zijn hoofd, hij is dan ook het enige lid van de Ginyu-eenheid die geen meter draagt. Hij is niet echt sterk, maar hij kan wel vijanden verlammen en hij heeft de vaardigheid om de tijd stil te zetten door zijn adem in te houden. Nadat aanvoerder Ginyu met de gestolen dragonballs terug gaat naar Frieza moeten de leden van de Ginyu-eenheid uitmaken wie er als eerste gaat vechten met Gohan, Krillin en Vegeta. Guldo vecht als eerste van de Ginyu-eenheid tegen Gohan en Krillin. Hij lijkt het gevecht in het begin te verliezen maar ontsnapt steeds omdat hij de tijd stil kan zetten. Op een bepaald moment in het gevecht maakt hij gebruik van een speciale techniek waarmee hij Krillin en Gohan vastzet in de lucht. Net op het moment dat hij ze wil vermoorden komt Vegeta ertussen. Met een klap vermoordt hij Guldo en stuurt hem naar de andere dimensie. Vegeta bleek nog een oude vete te moeten oplossen met Guldo en heeft dat bij deze gedaan. Guldo vecht later nog op het planeetje van King Kai tegen Chiaotzu. Ook dit keer wordt hij met gemak verslagen. Hij is dan het laatste lid van de Ginyu-eenheid dat wordt verslagen en naar het HFIL (Hel voor Falende en Irritante Losers) gestuurd. Jeice thumb Jeice is een niet al te groot ventje met een rode huidskleur en lang wit haar. Hij heeft een Brits accent en is erg gesteld op zijn uiterlijk en vecht vrij weinig. Hoewel hij zich vaak stoer gedraagt, is hij - als hij er alleen voor staat - het bangste lid. Jeice is één van de sterkere leden van de Ginyu-eenheid. Hij werkt meestal samen met zijn vriend Burter, waarmee hij samen enkele vernietigende aanvallen kan uitvoeren, zoals de "Orkaan" en de "Paarse Komeet-aanval". Zelf kent Jeice de "Vuurbrekerbal-aanval", een aanval waarbij een grote vuurbal wordt afgevuurd. Terwijl Recoome heel sterk en Burter heel snel is, is Jeice een meer uitgebalanceerde vechter, die zowel snel als sterk is. Nadat Recoome en Burter zijn verslagen door Goku vlucht Jeice naar aanvoerder Ginyu voor hulp. Ginyu is woedend op Jeice en vanaf dat moment gaat hij heel wreed met hem om. Aanvoerder Ginyu slaagt erin om Goku wat rake klappen te geven, maar toch blijkt Goku de sterkere. Jeice biedt tijdens dit gevecht vaak zijn hulp aan, maar Ginyu wijst het steeds af en op een gegeven moment wil hij bijna Jeice vermoorden met één van zijn aanvallen. Als Ginyu met Goku van lichaam heeft gewisseld en tegen Gohan en Krillin vecht, vraagt hij aan Jeice of hij zijn kracht wil meten. Het blijkt dat Ginyu niet alle kracht uit Goku's lichaam kan halen, want zijn krachtniveau raakt niet hoger dan 23,000. Na een tijdje vechten vraagt Ginyu toch nog hulp aan Jeice. Maar dan bemoeit Vegeta zich ermee, die tegen Jeice gaat vechten. Na verslagen te zijn door Vegeta, wordt Jeice door hem vermoord. Hij keert na zijn dood nog terug op het planeetje van King Kai, waar hij samen met Burter tegen Tién vecht. Ook dit keer wordt hij met gemak verslagen. Burter thumb Burter is het langste lid van de Ginyu-eenheid. Hij heeft een blauwe huidskleur. Burter gaat veel met Jeice om, waarmee hij vele vernietigende aanvallen kan uitvoeren. Burter zegt zelf dat hij het snelste wezen in het universum is. Hij is inderdaad erg snel aangezien hij met gemak een dragonball vangt die Vegeta weggooit, waarmee Vegeta probeerde te voorkomen dat alle dragonballs in de handen van Frieza terecht kwamen. Als Goku op Namek aankomt en Recoome verslaat, gaat Burter een gevecht met Goku aan. Burter komt er dan achter dat Goku veel sneller is dan hem, want het lukt hem niet om Goku in één keer te raken. Dit tot grote ergernis van Burter. Zelfs als Jeice met Burter meevecht lukt het hem niet om Goku te raken. Vervolgens vraagt Burter wie Goku is. Goku zegt dan dat hij een saiyan is. Burter gelooft er niks van. Hij heeft met honderden saiyans gevochten, waarvan er niet één sneller was dan hem. Nadat Goku genoeg heeft gedolt met Jeice en Burter besluit hij nu maar eens echt aan te vallen. Hij schopt vanuit het niets Burter uit de lucht en slaat hem vervolgens naar de grond, waarna hij hem opvangt met zijn vuist. Goku wil Burter laten leven, maar Vegeta breekt zijn nek en Burter wordt verbannen naar het dodenrijk. Daar vecht Burter samen met Jeice tegen Tién op de planeet van King Kai. Beiden worden met gemak verslagen door Tién. Van alle Ginyu-eenheidleden vecht Burter het minst. En als hij vecht, doet hij dat bijna altijd met Jeice. Terugkeer ''Dragon Ball Z'' In de aflevering Warriors of the Dead ''veroorzaken Frieza, koning Cold, Cell en de Ginyu-eenheid onheil in de hel omdat ze graag terug willen naar de wereld der levenden. Goku en Pikkon gaan er naartoe. Als eerste valt de Ginyu-eenheid aan, die met gemak wordt verslagen door Goku. Pikkon hakt Frieza, koning Cold en Cell in de pan en alle slechteriken verdwijnen achter slot en grendel in de hel. In aflevering 265 keert de Ginyu-eenheid nog een keer terug. Alle inwoners van de hel hebben een televisie en hierop kijken ze naar het gevecht tussen Goku en kind-Buu. Alle slechteriken moedigen kind-Buu aan, terwijl Babidi de enige is die Goku toejuicht. ''Dragon Ball GT In de Super 17-saga worden de poorten van de hel geopend en keren alle overleden slechteriken terug. Als dit op de televisie gemeld wordt worden er ook beelden bij vertoond van alle schurken. Hierbij kan je Recoome en Guldo zien terwijl Jeice en Burter niet zichtbaar zijn. Namen De namen van de leden zijn Japanse benamingen voor diverse zuivelproducten. Zo is "Ginyu" Japans voor "melk", "Recoome" voor "room" en "Jeice" voor "kaas". Trivia *In de ongecensureerde versie wordt Guldo onthoofd door de blauwe straal van Vegeta. Nadat zijn hoofd op de grond is gevallen, praat hij nog met Vegeta, waarna Vegeta zijn hoofd vernietigd. In de Amerikaanse/Canadese (gecensureerde) versie is dit gewijzigd; nadat Vegeta de blauwe straal heeft afgevuurd op Guldo valt Guldo op de grond en wordt daarna vernietigd. *In de ongecensureerde versie steekt Recoome zijn middelvinger naar Goku op als hij van Burter te horen krijgt dat Goku's krachtniveau laag is. *In de ongecensureerde versie huilt Jeice van de pijn als Goku hem vol in zijn gezicht slaat. Categorie:Fracties